scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where the Mountain Meets the Spoon
|previousepisode = Mild, Mild West |nextepisode = Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion? }} Where the Mountain Meets the Spoon is the twelfth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise Scooby and Shaggy enter a contest by mistake to journey up a mountain and claim the spoon at the top. However, a rain monster haunts the race. Plot It was an early morning. The skies were a mix between grey and blue. A man was walking towards a large, tall, pointy mountain in the shape of a sharp tooth. It was a brownish grey color with patches of grass and trees scattered across. At the very top, there was a shiny spoon. “Hi Johnny,” said a woman, walking over to him. “You here to enter the race?” “Yeah,” he said. “I got second place last year, right Susan?” “Yes,” said Susan. She handed Johnny a sheet of paper. He quickly wrote on it, and gave it back. Johnny continued along towards the mountain. “Feel free to practice,” said Susan. “I will,” said Johnny. He walked through the gates of Spoon Race Village. Small cabins surrounded him. A man handed him a key. Johnny saw a number four on it. He walked to the red cabin with the number four painted on the door, unlocked it, went inside and put down his backpack. “Oh boy,” he said. “The Spoon Race is going to rule! And this year, I won’t lose to my arch rival, James Gordon.” He walked out of the building and saw a man standing there. “James Gordon!” exclaimed Johnny. “I don’t care about winning, just beating you,” said James. “Well, I’m gonna practice, but first I’ll watch you do it,” said Johnny. “Fine,” said James. He walked off towards the mountain as it began to rain. Johnny followed. A man with black hair and a blue robe with a wooden cart stacked with goldfish walked by. “Oh, hey Rendi,” said Johnny. “Want to buy a goldfish?” asked Rendi. “Sure,” said Johnny. He handed Rendi his money and took one. Rendi continued on. Johnny turned back to James, who he could no longer see. He walked up to the mountain and began to climb. Suddenly, he found James on the ground. “James?” he asked. “What happened?” “I fell,” said James. “I think I broke my leg.” James handed Johnny a key, who carried him back to his cabin. “Ha, looks like I’ll win this year and you’ll be stuck in here,” said Johnny. “No,” said James. “I was attacked. By a rain monster!” “Ridiculous,” said Johnny. He closed the door and laughed. “Rendi was right, the goldfish brought me good luck and great fortune.” He walked up to the mountain and began to run up it for practice, when all of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning. When the light had faded from the sky, some sort of strange cloud was near him. It suddenly opened blue eyes and a blue mouth. A body formed of rain drops began to move towards him. “Help!” cried Johnny as he backed away from the monster. “Leave my mountain!” exclaimed the rain monster. It laughed as the body turned into a giant hand. “What’s that supposed to do?” asked Johnny. He walked closer. “Actually, you’re just made of water so…” He pulled out a straw. Before he could drink, the hand slapped him off the side of the mountain! … The Mystery Machine was driving along the road hours later on that rainy morning. “Guys,” said Daphne. “I can’t wait to enter this race and claim the spoon.” “Daph,” said Fred. “Are you sure this is really necessary? I mean, who wants a spoon? Oh, I’ve got an idea, let’s go to that creepy castle over there. Maybe we’ll find a mystery!” Fred pointed to a castle that looked as if it would fall apart at any minute on the top of the hill. A little boy ran out of it. “Monster, monster!” he cried. “Uh, no,” said Daphne. “Yeah Fred,” said Velma. “We’re already going somewhere. Maybe we’ll find a monster there.” “Like, I hope not,” said Shaggy. “With our luck, we’ll meet two monsters,” said Scooby. “Like, but as we’ve said, rain monsters are really uncommon,” said Shaggy. “Only one,” said Scooby. The van continued driving. It stopped in front of a sign. “Why don’t we take that longer shortcut leading through the spooky swamp?” asked Fred. A witch and a zombie walked by. “Uh, no,” said Daphne. “Well, next time we go on a fishing trip, we’ll take it,” said Fred. “Or we can just take it tomorrow,” said Velma. “Like, let’s not,” said Shaggy. “I’m starving,” said Scooby. Fred passed a café. There was a sign reading: HELP US. WE ARE HAUNTED. “Well, why don’t we eat at that café?” asked Fred. “Like, sure,” said Shaggy. “I wish I could read that sign,” said Scooby. “Do we have to stop?” asked Velma. “We can’t stop,” said Daphne. “I have to sign up for the race in time.” Fred looked ahead. There was an old, creepy mansion. He drove the van slightly to the side, flattening the tire. “Sorry, we already used the spare,” said Fred. “Looks like-” Daphne was holding a tire. “I packed a spare for emergencies.” She got out of the van. The spare tire dropped, and rolled down a path. “Oh no!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like, we’ll get it,” said Shaggy. . “Beats the haunted mansion,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy began to chase after the spare tire. They did so extremely fast, and grabbed it very quickly. A thick bank of fog was just in front of them. From out of it stepped a cloaked man with a long beard. “Yo,” he said. “That was some fast running. Sign here, it proves how fast you are.” He held out two sheets of paper. Scooby and Shaggy signed. “Thanks young kids!” he said. He hopped on one leg into the fog. Daphne, Velma, and Fred were standing behind them. “That was some pretty inspirational running guys,” said Daphne. “Like, thanks,” said Shaggy. “We are fast,” bragged Scooby. “Not as fast as me when it comes to getting the spoon,” said Daphne. “Okay guys,” said Fred. “I really don’t want to go to this race.” “We have no choice,” said Velma. “We’re already almost there.” “But we’ve passed so many haunted houses!” exclaimed Fred. “I even flattened the tire so we could stop.” “Wait, you flattened the tire on purpose?” asked Daphne. “I’m so angry. Well, not really. I already knew.” “You did?” asked Fred. “Yep,” said Velma. “Duh,” said Scooby. “Like, I had no clue,” said Shaggy. “You’ve gotta try harder,” said Scooby, patting Shaggy on the back. Soon, the Mystery Machine was back on the road. It stopped in front of the gate to Spoon Race Village. The gang got out. “Hello,” said the woman who was there. “I’m Susan, owner of the race. So, you’re back for this year, eh Daphne?” “I sure am Susan,” said Daphne. “These are my friends, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo.” “Right,” said Susan. “So since most of you are in the race, here are four keys to cabins.” “Only I’m in the race,” said Daphne. “So are Scooby and Shaggy,” said Susan. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other. “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “Like, we’re not in the race,” said Shaggy. “I’m glad we can agree on something,” said Scooby. “Right?” “I didn’t agree,” said Susan. “According to my list, you’re entering. The old man who helped you sign up gave me the entry papers. Anyway, here are the keys.” She handed the gang some keys. “The race doesn’t start for a few hours,” said Susan. “Feel free to explore or practice.” The gang walked through the gates. “Like, that old guy cheated us Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Just because we’re really fast,” said Scooby. There was a stand with an autograph sign in front of it. The gang walked over. “Oh, you’re James Gordon, you’ve won the race for the last five years,” said Daphne. “It’s true,” said Velma. “I read you wouldn’t be in the race this year.” “Yeah,” said James. “I was attacked by a rain monster and broke my leg.” “You’re lying!” exclaimed Johnny, walking over. “I win second place every year, but I trained really hard this year and since he knew I would beat him, he faked his broken leg.” “Johnny,” said James. “But the rain monster attacked you too!” “Like, rain monster?!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We should have known,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy ran off, unlocked one of the cabins, and went inside. “It might have,” said Johnny. “But I didn’t see it attack you! You made that up so I would get attacked!” “Get out of here Johnny!” exclaimed James. Johnny grinned and walked away. “Well, I guess delaying our arrival was worthless,” said Velma. “Are you joking?” asked Fred. “Those would have been much more interesting than a monster trying to stop people from getting a spoon.” Fred, Velma, and Daphne all found their cabins next to Scooby and Shaggy’s. They knocked on the door. Scooby and Shaggy came out. “Alright guys,” said Fred. “I’ll make you a deal. If we can look for clues, we won’t go near the terrifying mountain haunted by a spooky and malicious rain monster who wants to attack all racers especially the fastest ones.” “Sure,” said Scooby. “Like, yeah, why not?” asked Shaggy. “Okay,” said Fred. “We won’t even split up.” “Hey,” said Daphne. “It looks like racers eat free and get other stuff on discount!” “Like, let’s go!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Way ahead of you!” barked Scooby. “Wait for me!” exclaimed Daphne. They ran off. “That sounds like a good place to find suspects,” said Fred “Right,” said Velma. “And one we meet some more people, we can find clues.” They walked towards Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy. There were people walking around. Velma and Fred walked up to Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. A tall man with black hair and a dragon on his shirt walked over. “Hi,” he said. “I’m Dragon, I’m going to win the race! But I see there’s a lot of competition.” “I know,” said Daphne. “You aren’t going to win,” said a voice. A woman walked over. “That’s my sister, Snake,” said Dragon. “Yes,” said Snake. “And I’m gonna win!” “Hey my brother! Hey my sister!” exclaimed a man, running over. “Why howdy little children! I’m their brother, Tiger. I make all the food! It’s an awful job because it pays nothing but I love it so much. Besides, I get to live here for free. Who wants to do a dance? “Sure,” said Dragon. “Yeah,” said Snake. “Great,” said Tiger. “Follow me and I’ll show you the moves.” He led them away. Rendi walked over with the goldfish cart. “Hello,” he said. “Hi Rendi!” exclaimed Daphne. “You’re still here. He was selling goldfish two years ago for good luck and fortune. I bought one and got third place.” Rendi nodded. “Would you like to buy one? Five dollars each.” “Like, we’ll take two,” said Shaggy. “For the luck we never get,” said Scooby. Shaggy handed Rendi a ten-dollar bill and took two goldfish. Daphne handed him five and took one. Rendi continued along. “Like, this isn’t for good luck in the race,” said Shaggy. “Just in case of monsters,” said Scooby. Dragon walked over. “Did you really buy a goldfish? That’s worthless. They don’t really work. Complete waste of money.” “He’s right,” said Snake. They walked off. “Attention!” exclaimed Susan’s voice. “All racers come to the bottom of the mountain.” “Like, uh-oh Scoob,” said Shaggy. “We didn’t fix our problems in time.” Scooby gulped. Soon, Fred and Velma were watching all the racers line up. “Looks like we’ll have to find the clues if we don’t want to have to wait until next year,” said Velma. “Well, we’ve met plenty of people,” said Fred. “Let’s split up. I’ll search the restaurant, and you search James Gordon’s cabin. We’ll meet back here.” “Good luck guys,” said Daphne. “If we’re lucky,” said Scooby. “Like, heh, same to you,” said Shaggy. “Begin!” exclaimed a voice. All the racers began to run up the mountain. The spoon was ahead of them. … Velma was walking over to James Gordon’s cabin. She knocked, and nobody answered. She opened the door and found it unlocked. There was a bed, a table with a goldfish on it, and a closet. Velma walked over to the goldfish. “I don’t know how you can even stand living in water,” she said. She then walked over to the closet. A few outfits along with a cloak were hung up. She opened a chest and found some sort of white hair. Before she could touch it, Velma heard footsteps. She ran to the window, opened it, jumped out, and closed it. She watched James Gordon walk in. He sat down and looked at the goldfish. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne were all running up the mountain. Scooby and Shaggy were next to each other, Daphne was a little ahead, and in front of Johnny. Suddenly, he came to a stop. In front of him was the raincloud monster! “No!” cried Johnny. “Please, don’t! Get away!” The rain monster laughed a half-high-half-low laugh. In a voice that was both high and low at the same time, it said “Leave my mountain or pay the price racer!” The rain formed into a rope and it wrapped around Johnny. It threw him off into a tree as he screamed. With that, the rain monster vanished. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “We’d better keep running away,” said Scooby. Daphne was now in the lead. Meanwhile, Fred was walking towards the kitchen. He opened the door and found it completely empty. “Hello?” called Fred. There was no reply. Fred shrugged and opened the refrigerator. He found it empty. Suddenly, a hand poked him. Fred jumped, startled. He whirled around and saw Velma standing there. “Oh, hey Velma,” said Fred. “I thought you were searching James Gordon’s cabin.” “I was, but he came in,” said Velma. “I found something strange though. We need to go back and investigate. But the strange thing is, I saw him walk inside.” “But his leg is broken,” said Fred. “Exactly,” said Velma. “He went inside and started talking to his goldfish.” “Odd,” said Fred. “Well, I haven’t found anything here.” The door opened. Fred and Velma ducked into the refrigerator. “Why won’t you let me race?” asked the voice of Tiger. “You work here,” said Susan. “If you quit your job, I’ll let you.” “I can’t quit my job!” exclaimed Tiger. “I signed a contract.” “I don’t even want you in the race,” said Susan. “You’re lucky, there’s a monster up there.” Their voices faded away is they walked out of the room. Fred and Velma got out. “Quick, let’s go,” said Fred. They walked out of the room. “Hi kids!” exclaimed a man standing there. “I’m Max. Wanna buy a catfish?” “Why are you selling catfish?” asked Fred. “Well, I’ve been doing it for years,” said Max. “But Rendi gets more business.” “It’s true,” said Rendi, walking over. “But I told you those goldfish were bad luck Rendi, now people in the race are getting attacked! And only people who bought them,” said Max. “It’s time to quit selling goldfish.” “Quit?!” cried Rendi. “Never. It’s my dream.” “See what I mean though?” asked Max. “You should buy some of my catfish. Twenty dollars each.” “That’s really expensive,” said Velma. “Oh, whatever,” said Max. “I don’t care.” He walked off. Rendi shook his head. “He’s not even supposed to work here,” said Rendi. “He’s trying to get my job. Whenever Susan sees him, he gets kicked out but manages to sneak in at night. He’s not a bad guy, but he should probably be selling elsewhere.” Rendi walked off. Soon, Fred and Velma were in front of James Gordon’s cabin. They walked inside and went to the closet. They opened the chest. Fred pulled out a long white beard. Velma pulled down the cloak. “Is he an actor of sorts?” asked Velma. “Who knows?” asked Fred. “But it looks like a clue.” Suddenly, his phone rang. Fred picked it up. Meanwhile, Shaggy was calling Fred. “Like, things might get creepy up here,” said Shaggy. “Make that scary,” said Scooby. “Yeah, scary works better in this instance,” said Daphne. Suddenly, the rain monster appeared once again. “Get off my mountain!” it exclaimed. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “We’re way ahead of them,” said Daphne. “Lucky them.” Fred hung up. “Right,” he said. “Have you solved the mystery?” “I have a pretty good idea of what’s going on,” said Velma. “Great,” said Fred. “We’ve got to save them!” Back on the mountain, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne had hidden behind some trees. They watched the cloud monster walk through the rain. “Don’t make a sound,” said Daphne. “I can hear you!” called the rain monster. His arm extended and came into the trees. His hand grew, grabbed them, and pulled them closer. “Any last words?” Suddenly, the Mystery Machine flew above. Fred tossed a net onto the rain creature and landed the van. “Like, you guys saved us,” said Shaggy. “Good work,” said Scooby. “And we caught the rain monster,” said Daphne. Suddenly, it jumped out of the net. “Uh… not quite,” said Fred. “Fools!” cried the rain monster. “Another minute and you’ll wish you had never entered!” The chase scene starts. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy are running from the rain monster. They jump into a tree and pull out hoses. They spray it at the rain monster, and the hard gets harder. It roars and goes into the river. Fred is running from the rain monster. He jumps into the Mystery Machine and it jumps above and begins to pound of the roof. Fred presses a button and the Mystery Machine soars up, causing the rain monster to fall. Velma is running from the rain monster. She bumps into the rest of the gang. She looks back at the rain monster and sees a button. She presses it, and all the water drops to the ground, revealing a greyish blue suit to blend into the sky. The chase scene ends. Susan and a security guard ran over. “You kids caught the rain monster,” said Susan. “And I got the spoon,” said Daphne, holding it up. “Congratulations on winning,” said Susan. “Like, I’m thirsty,” said Shaggy. “Too bad we don’t have the monster around,” said Scooby. “Now, let’s see who the rain monster really is,” said Fred. He pulled off the mask. “Rendi?” asked Susan. “Yeah,” said Rendi. “I wanted to be part of the race, but since I signed a contract to sell goldfish, I couldn’t.” “Right,” said Velma. “We figured out it was Rendi when we heard Tiger complaining. Tiger, as a chef, would be too busy to pull off this disguise, but Rendi wouldn’t be. He used this costume to create water in many shapes. And he used water from leftover goldfish bowls to refill the supply.” “We also found out James Gordon faked his broken leg,” said Fred. “I didn’t!” exclaimed James, walking over. “But you’re walking,” said Susan. “We found a fake beard and cloak in his room,” said Fred. He quickly put it on James Gordon. “Like, that’s the old man who cheated us into signing up,” said Shaggy. “Okay, I admit it,” said James. “I saw the rain monster and didn’t want to get hurt. So I faked my broken leg. But I didn’t want Johnny to win! I bought the old man costume years ago as a joke, and when I saw these two guys, I knew they’d at least beat Johnny.” “You should have signed me up instead,” said Rendi. “But you can’t sign up,” said Susan. “That’s why you did this.” “Oh, right,” said Rendi. “And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you meddling goldfish purchasers.” “Like, I still can’t believe this guy signed us up,” said Shaggy. “Who could?” asked Scooby. The security guard took Rendi away. “Well, I guess now you can hire me to sell catfish,” said Max. He blinked, and saw Susan handing a contract to a man with a goldfish cart. He signed it and walked off. Susan turned to Max. “Hey, get out of here!” Max ran away. “Well, I’m sorry that I tried to stop us from coming,” said Fred. “We ended up finding a mystery anyway.” “And I won the contest!” exclaimed Daphne. “It was a pretty interesting mystery,” said Velma. “And I won the contest,” added Daphne. “And, like, I’m hungry,” said Shaggy. “Agreed,” said Scooby. “And I won the contest,” said Daphne. … The Mystery Machine was driving away. “Well, where now?” asked Fred. “Let’s go to a concert,” said Daphne. “It’ll probably be haunted,” said Scooby. “Like, now that the rain monster turned out to be Rendi in a costume, I kinda like the rain Scoob,” said Shaggy. “It’s going to rain all day and night,” said Velma. “We won’t encounter a monster at the concert,” said Daphne. “And totally not at a haunted house on the way home.” “Yeah,” said Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. I made the ending lead into the next episode based on its description. This is my personal favorite I've written. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Spoon Race Village Notes/trivia *Rendi is the name of a character in the sequel to the book this episode's title is a pun on (Where the Mountain Meets the Moon). The Goldfish Man, who is a goldfish selling character, is an important character in Where the Mountain Meets the Moon, and Rendi sells goldfish. Quotes *“Feel free to practice." - Susan Home media *TBA